


Jealousy

by BrokenWings395



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape, Destiel Vs Sastiel, Jealous Sam, M/M, Sam The Cockblock, Suicide, The tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is deeply in love with Castiel. But after seeing Cas with Dean, Sam runs away heartbroken, and doesn't return. He is found years later, but a changed man. And he and Dean are at each others' throats for Castiel. Who will Castiel choose? Sam or Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

      Sam's love for Castiel was beyond words. Every time Cas talked to him, he felt his heart flutter. Every time Cas hugged him, Sam would hug back, almost embracing him. Every time Cas would smile at Sam, Sam's eyes would shine brighter than before. Sam loved Cas, and he wanted Cas to know. But being the man he is, he was scared as well. Sam wanted to cherish Castiel above everything, even his own life.

      Sam had come home early from a solo hunt, opening the door to the bunker and setting his weapons down. He called out, "Dean, I'm home." He sighed at no response and believed Dean was sleeping. Sam went to go find Castiel, wiping some blood from his face before walking down the hall, breath a little heavy from how tired he was. The only thing that could be heard was the thumping of Sam's shoes, until it was joined by a very lewd sound. A moan, a very loud moan. Sam raised an eyebrow before heading to Dean's room, the primary source of the moaning. The door was oddly open, exposing Dean and whoever he was with. Sam looked inside and felt his heart shatter, the pain burning in his chest.

      There was Castiel, making out with Dean, and on the start of sex. Dean had his hands down Castiel's pants as Castiel gripped onto Dean, moaning loudly. Castiel's eyes were filled with love and lust, but not for Sam, for Dean. Sam felt his eyes water as he watched Dean take his love away from him. Sam bit his lip before walking away slowly, not wanting to disturb the couple.

      He wrote down a note about how he wanted some time alone after something had happened, some tears forcefully leaving his eyes and smearing the words and left, disappearing into of the darkness of the night. Dean and Cas found the note, Dean trying everything to try and contact his little brother. But every time he called Sam, it always went to voicemail. Castiel didn't try to look for Sam, understanding the time alone, but knew Sam should come back, knowing how Dean felt when Sam was somewhere and he didn't know where. But, days went by. And those days turned into weeks. And those weeks turned into months. And those months turned into years. Dean continued the tiring search for Sam, not giving up until the man was home.

     Dean was driving to a bar with Castiel after a hunt, smiling at the angel beside him. Castiel smiled and held his hand softly, blue eyes twinkling as the lights overhead shone through the window. Dean smiled and leaned over quickly to kiss his cheek. Castiel giggled softly before Dean pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Dean smiled and got out, Castiel following him. Dean headed to a table with Cas, sitting down and ordering some drinks. Dean smiled and held Castiel's hand as they talked.

      They drank a little before Dean felt something was familiar. Dean told Cas to look outside as Dean looked around the bar. Seeing nothing and no one familiar, Dean gave up before Castiel went to search the forest. Dean was surprised to see a small camp set up, a fire burning with a few weapons off to the side. Salt bags were inside a small tan tent against a tree, as well as a devil's trap underneath the tent. 'Must be a hunter in town,' Dean thought, seeing how the camp was set up and everything. Dean then heard the click of a gun and turned around, only to meet the hazel eyes and broad face he's been looking for for years.

 

      _"Sammy?"_

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long years of searching for Sammy has come to an end, but, Sam's different.

  
_"Sammy?"_

  Dean and Castiel stared in shock at the taller man. Sam looked.. different. His cheeks were hollowed, like a skull. His hazel eyes were dull, letting no sort of light through them. His hair was longer and messed up, strands of hair sticking out everywhere. He lowered the gun when he saw Cas, moving towards him to embrace him and pull him close. Dean widened his eyes as Cas tried to push away, only for Sam to pull him closer into his chest. Castiel could feel Sam's breath ghosting over his cheek and ear, Sam whispering sweet things into his ear as he ran his hands up and down Castiel's back.

   Dean felt jealously pool in his stomach and he pulled Cas away from Sam. Sam growled lowly and walked towards them, mind fully set on Cas. Dean backed away when Sam got too close to Cas, the Angel shivering lightly. Sam never acted like this, never. Dean soon pulled out his gun and slapped Sam with the grip hard enough to make him stumble a little. Dean let go of Cas to knock Sam unconscious, the man falling to the ground.

   Dean and Cas took Sam back to the bunker, locking him in his room to avoid him hurting Cas. Castiel wouldn't talk after what Sam did, he could still feel his breath and touch on him. Castiel couldn't admit it but, it felt good. Relaxing. He could feel Sam's emotions. Sam was relaxing as he was touching him, and he was also happy. Castiel couldn't bear for Sam to feel empty, as he did before he saw Cas.

   Castiel swallowed before getting up and heading to Sam's room, knocking on the door before walking in. He locked the door behind him and Sam immediately embraced him, leaning to kiss the shell of his ear. Castiel shivered lightly and moved to try and pry Sam's arms off his waist. Sam growled softly and kissed Castiel's neck, moving one hand to lightly grasp his throat. Castiel then tried to move away before Sam threw him into the bed, climbing on top of him and ripping off his clothes.

   Castiel screamed for Dean as Sam ripped off his pants, leaving the Angel in his boxers. Castiel tried to get away again, pushing Sam off. Sam growled again and kissed Castiel roughly, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Castiel felt the metallic taste fill his mouth as Sam pulled out his hardened length, ripping off Castiel's boxers and positioning himself when Dean broke down the door. He yelled at Sam and attacked him, throwing Sam off Cas. Castiel dressed and ran out of the room as Dean restrained Sam the best he could.

   Castiel was never alone with Sam again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying to get Sam back to normal, but Sam doesn't seem to change a bit.

    _Castiel was never alone with Sam again._

   Dean was in Sam's room, giving him a talk about how he was acting. Sam just stared at him with a blank face, looking like he wasn't even listening. He quickly looked to Castiel when the brunette angel stepped into the room. Castiel was still scared of Sam after the attempted rape but still wanted to help the younger Winchester, hating to see him the way he was.

   Sam's eyes were full of hope as he reached for Castiel, Dean slapping his arm and standing between Sam and Cas. Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder at Sam before walking out from behind the taller man and sitting beside Sam. Sam looked down at him before kissing his head, Castiel leaning into the gesture as to not hurt Sam's feelings. Castiel shivered a little as he felt a hand glide up his back. He still wasn't comfortable but it was all for Sam. Sam smiled softly, the first time ever since he got back. Castiel smiled as well and let Sam cuddle him and hold him close.

   Dean didn't approve of the cuddling and everything Cas was allowing Sam to do. Especially after what happened. Castiel was Dean's, not Sam's. Sam woke up slowly and stared at Dean, pulling Castiel into his chest as he stared directly into the green eyes in the doorway. Dean growled softly and yanked Castiel away from Sam, making the taller man growl with anger and stand up, moving to tackle Dean and pin him against the wall. Castiel tried to pry Sam off Dean, "Sam! Stop!" Sam didn't listen as he moved to get Dean in a chokehold, Dean thrashing around a little before kicking Sam in the stomach.

   "Sam! Please! Stop it!" Castiel screamed again as Sam still held onto Dean. Dean gave another kick, harder than before. The kick made Sam stumble back, Dean dropping to the floor. Dean regained his breath quickly, tackling Sam and pinning him to the ground. Dean growled and started to choke his brother, "CASTIEL IS MINE!" Dean screamed and Castiel threw Dean off, tears clear in his eyes as he held Sam close.

   Dean growled and left the room, always checking on them. The last time he checked on Cas and Sam before heading to bed, they were fast asleep in Sam's bed, cuddling under the covers. Dean growled lowly and clenched his fist, before uncurling it and face changing to a saddening expression. Sam was his brother, not his enemy. Dean didn't want a war to break out over Castiel's love. Dean regretted what he did to Sam, he had lost control for some reason. He stayed up the entire night, drinking some of the problems away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition for Castiel's love is on.

   Castiel woke early the next morning, even though angels didn't sleep. He did for Sam. Castiel smiled at the sleeping form beside him, kissing Sam's head before getting up and dressing before heading to the living area. His facial expression faltered at the sight of a few empty beer bottles and a sleeping Dean with his head in his arms. Castiel frowned and cleaned up the beer bottles before kissing Dean's hair, waking him.

   Dean groaned lightly as he lifted his head, squinting his eyes at the light blaring down on him. Dean looked to his side and saw Castiel, smiling softly, "Hey, Cas." Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek before hearing loud thumping. Dean and Cas turned to see Sam in the hallway, walking towards them.

   Sam wasn't very happy about Cas being with Dean, especially after what he has done with him. Sam walked over and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, kissing his head, "Good morning."

   Castiel swallowed and smiled, "Good morning, Sam. Sleep well?" He turned around to face Sam, kissing his cheek as well. He didn't want to make Sam sad or angry.

   Dean rolled his eyes at them, but still stared at Sam. Sam chuckled lightly before getting some coffee. Dean growled and moved to kiss Castiel deeply, the Angel having no time to respond before the taller Winchester pulled him away.

   Sam growled and kept his arm around Castiel before Dean shouted, "He isn't yours, he doesn't belong to you! Can't you see that!? You son of a bitch!" Sam growled and clenched his fist, Castiel begging him to calm himself and leave Dean alone. Sam sighed and took a deep breath before calming down, moving to kiss Castiel softly before drinking some of his coffee.

   Dean growled again and got up, heading to get some coffee himself. He gave a glare to Sam before pouring a cup. He stayed out of sight and thought about how he was acting. Yeah he might seem possessive of Castiel but that was only because he was afraid of losing Cas.

   Castiel stayed in Sam's arms until he walked over to Dean, Sam groaning a little because Cas decided to see Dean. Castiel stood beside the man, frowning softly and kissing his cheek.

   Dean smiled softly and kissed Castiel's head softly. Castiel smiled and Sam walked in, glaring a little at Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. Sam wasn't going to take Cas from him, not on his watch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally get a moment alone.

   Sam and Dean still haven't gotten along, especially when Castiel was the issue. Dean had finally gotten Sam out of the bunker on a hunt, leaving him and Castiel alone for a while.

   Castiel was sitting on Dean's bed, head lowered in thought. He wanted Sam and Dean to be brothers for once. He was tired of the fighting between the two, especially when the fighting was over him. He sighed before seeing Dean in the doorway. He smiled and got up, walking over to Dean and kissing his cheek.

   Dean smirked before closing the door and kissing Castiel deeply. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist as he moved them to the bed. Dean laid Castiel out on the sheets as he crawled on top of him, kissing his neck softly.

   Castiel let a heat rise in his cheeks, letting the older Hunter have what he wanted. He figured sex was a good way to calm Dean down, smiling and closing his eyes with a soft moan. "Now now, Dean, you know better," he whispered, biting his lip, "taking advantage of a little angel like me..."

   Dean chuckled and went down to nibble at Castiel's collarbone, rubbing his hands over the muscled flesh of the angel's flanks. "Look so good for me angel, gonna show you what you've been missing chasing after my brother."

   Cas prickled at the mention of Sam but still allowed Dean to peel off his coat and jacket. "Dean," he shuddered, pushing the hunter's clothing to the floor slowly.

   Dean chuckled and licked his lips at the pretty sight before him, hands roaming over exposed flesh as he finished divesting the celestial being of his clothes. Smirking, he dove down to kiss up the angel's thighs slowly.

   Castiel let his hands tug at Dean's hair, trying to guide him up to his half-hard cock slowly. Dean chuckled deep in his throat, sliding his mouth over the angel's length--

   Sam burst in the door, seeing red and growling deep down from his chest. He pulled his brother off the Angel and threw him to the wall, throttling him roughly and shoving him to the floor.

   Dean gasped for breath, blurry vision registering his younger brother sucking his boyfriend's shaft into his throat, and Castiel strangely leaning into the touch of the younger hunter's mouth and tongue.

   Dean snarled darkly, shoving his brother to the floor and storming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co author wrote the smut :) and she is so damn good at writing it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF RAPE BUT NO ACTUAL RAPE SCENE. 
> 
> Sam and Dean still don't get along, but Castiel seems to be falling for Sam.

   Sam and Castiel have become a little too... close lately. Castiel was always by Sam's side, the younger Winchester smiling brightly and kissing his head. Dean was very jealous. It was his Castiel beside Sam. His, not his dickhead of a brother's.

   Sam and Castiel left on a hunt together, leaving Dean alone for the entire day. He wondered when they would get home, so he could see Castiel.

   They came home late in the night, Sam clearly drunk. Dean was nearly asleep and oblivious in his bed, not knowing what was about to happen.

   Sam led Castiel to his room before pushing him onto the bed, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from a nightstand drawer, and cuffing Castiel's wrists to the headboard.

   Castiel thrashed around, knowing where this was leading to. He felt his clothing be torn from his body, shaking but too afraid to cry out as the younger Winchester took what Castiel never wanted him to take.

   Sam stared down at the bruised and battered form below him, seemingly expressionless as he curled up around Castiel's bloodied form and fell into a deep sleep.

   When Dean hadn't heard from the pair for over two hours, having tuned out what he knew was happening, he found himself slightly worried. Carefully edging open the door, he covered his mouth at the sight.

   Castiel lay nude on the bed, head hung down between his shoulders where he was forced onto all fours earlier. Tear tracks stained his cheeks as he stared at Dean, blood running from his nose and supporting a double black eye.

   Castiel's blue eyes bored lifelessly into Dean's blood shot and tired, tugging at the chains that held him in place.

"He raped me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was raped by Sam, and Dean tries to help him.

   Dean raced over and very quickly took the handcuffs off, only to have Sam shoot awake and pull Castiel into him at the slightest jangle of the cuffs. Sam growled darkly, digging his nails into Castiel's side and squeezing tight despite the yips from the Angel. "Mine."

   Dean snarled at his younger brother, two brothers hungry wolves as they fought over the piece of meat that was Castiel. Dean gathered up his angel lover and pushed him out of the room, just to be slammed to the floor by brute force to his back. His brother pinned him to the carpet as animalistic noises spewed from his mouth.

   "Sam, no!" Castiel yelled out, scrambling towards his Hunter and teaching to heal his wounds. Sam ignored the ravenette Angel, curling his hand into a fist and slamming it into his brother's face and stomach. Dean's face became more miserable with every strike, shaking lightly under the moose-like weight of Sam Winchester.

   Castiel finally threw Sam off and carried Dean out, locking the door behind them. Sam proceeded to begin a pounding assault on the door, so heavily Cas was afraid he'd break it down.

   "Cas, baby," Castiel grimaced at the nickname, "He doesn't deserve you. Come back in here." Dean croaked, eyes opening and closing lazily.

   Castiel didn't listen, teleporting Dean to a safer place in the bunker and healing his wounds. Dean smiled at Castiel, leaning up to press their lips together with a warm smile, "Let me patch those up." The angel murmured with a slight smile, fixing Dean's mess of broken bones and bruises in a flash of light.

   Dean soon finished and he heard the wooden door to Sam's room crack and give way under the massive Hunter. Sam stormed out of the room and called for Castiel, grabbing an axe and approaching where he seemed to just know his brother lay.

   Castiel stood in front of Dean as Sam closed in with eyes full of fury, watching as the brunette held the axe at the ready. Castiel swallowed as Sam walked towards them, preparing himself briefly for an attack on the Hunter and a defense of his lover.

   Castiel grabbed Sam, eyes glowing a soft blue as he threw his lover's brother to the ground with a surprising level of force, wincing internally at the snap of Sam's arm.

"You won't hurt Dean, not any more."


	8. Chapter 7

  
   "You won't hurt Dean, not any more."

   Sam held his arm as Castiel stood over him, eyes still glowing faintly. Dean stared at his brother, backing away a little.

   Castiel shoved Dean away further, disappearing in a burst of light and bringing Sam to the dungeon. He shook his head at the Hunter, teleporting to Dean quickly and carefully healing his wounds. Castiel was smiling again until he heard Sam's pounding and screaming at the bunker's dungeon door. He swiftly jumped there and looked at the Hunter. "Well?"

   Sam shook and stared at Castiel, eyes wide and pleading for truth, "Castiel, why do you love Dean so much compared to me.. ? Why don't you love me!?"

   Castiel took a deep breath, stiffening slightly and letting out in a low growl, "Sam, it's all I can do. You force me into loving you when Dean lets me love him freely."

   Sam felt his heart break into a hundred thousand tiny pieces and backed up against the wall, fighting back tears. He told Castiel to get out, screaming and sobbing. He wanted - Needed - to be alone for a while. Castiel nodded solemnly, frowning at Sam before teleporting away.

   Castiel and Dean left on a hunt together later, but the Angel had a bad feeling about leaving Sam alone. Dean told him it was nothing to worry about, that Sam would be fine on his own for a few days. Castiel tried to shrug off the worry nothing seemed to work. Something was wrong, and he felt it.

   When Dean and Castiel got back, the bunker was eerily silent. No sobbing from the dungeon. No pounding on the door. Nothing. Just silence. Castiel teleported to Sam to check on him and screamed, causing the elder Hunter to rush down to the basement. The sight he saw left him with wide eyes.

   The youngest Winchester had taken a chain from the rack of tools in the dungeon and hung himself with it, eyes glazed over but still wet with tears as his limp body hung from the ceiling. Dean shook and tried to wake his his baby brother, to no avail. Cas pointed to a tear-stained note on the table, twitching madly.

   'Dean and Castiel, I'm sorry it had to end this way between us. I've loved you for seven years now, and I'll keep loving you when I'm gone. All I wanted was for you to see me like you see my brother, but I guess.... I don't know.... I'm sorry I hurt you, physically and mentally. I just hope after I do this for you you'll forgive me.

-Sam'

 


	9. Epilogue

 

  Sam was brought back, and had changed since. He never forced Castiel into anything and never attacked Dean. He was normal again. Just your original Sam. Castiel was greatly happy Sam was back to normal, so was Dean. Dean gave him some therapy now and then just to check up on him.

   Sam was in the library reading when Castiel and Dean walked in, Cas walking over to Sam and hugging him, "How's the research Sam?" Sam smiled, "Good, good." Dean smiled softly and kissed Castiel's head before ruffling Sam's hair, causing the younger Winchester to laugh. Dean smiled before heading to his room with Cas.

   Sam watched as they disappeared behind the door, smiling to himself before reading some more. He headed to bed a few hours later, checking on the two before going to sleep.

   The bunker was silent for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give thanks to my co author, she helped me a lot with this! :)


End file.
